Howlin For My Baby
by Mania-Is-Bliss
Summary: He had one job. Get the girl, bring her to Magneto. It should have ended there. ***RATED M FOR A REASON***
1. Chapter 1: All That She Wants

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Victor Creed (*sob*) or any other marvel character. Don't sue!

**WARNING: There is SEX in this story, in this chapter. There will be sex in following chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Reviews are desired, flames are not.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**ALL THAT SHE WANTS**

Sophronia hummed along with the song playing on her iPod as she walked down the busy New York City street. She knew she was drawing attention to herself but that would happen anyway. It's not every day you see a girl her age walking alone through the big bad city alone with a big pink duffel bag over her shoulder. The fact that it was 2am didn't help matters either.

She wasn't worried though. Sure she was eighteen, homeless, kinda hungry, and her small size (and the fact that she was female) made her a target for every thug and pervert…but that didn't even faze her. Her mutation made her faster and stronger than any criminal.

Sophronia Cortez, age eighteen, was a shape shifter. The only form she could take was a black wolf, not that she minded. Even in her girl skin she kept all the wolf perks including a nice pair of sharp canines and heightened senses. Since her mutation had kicked in soon after birth she could phase in a matter of seconds. As if being more than human (with a handy healing factor) wasn't enough she had been trained in many different fighting style. Her mother wanted to make sure Sophie could take care of herself in case her mother couldn't. Good thing she did, her mother was murdered two years ago.

Once inside Central Park Sophie spotted an empty bench, tonight's bed. She tossed her bag at one end of the bench and laid down, using the bag as a pillow. Her dark eyes closed and she started to doze off.

A wild, feral scent made her eyes pop open. She sat up, eyes scanning the park. They landed on a tall and strongly built man not too far away, his wild blonde hair looked almost white in the moon light. On his back was a long battered leather coat, his legs covered by a battered pair of jeans. His boots were massive like the rest of him. Sophie gulped as he moved closer and she realized his chest was bare.

"Don' try ta run frail, it'll jus make me mad," his voice was a low growl that sent shivers down her spine…but not in fear. She stood up and looked him square in the eye.

"I'm not frail," she growled back, letting her claws extend. He smirked as he stopped in front of her, less than five feet away. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. Suddenly he closed the distance between then, his hand wrapping around her slender throat and lifting her off the ground. She snarled and tore at his arm with her claws; he bled for a moment then his wounds healed. Seeing this she stopped.

"Thought you were the only one who could do that frail?" He dropped her; she landed on her feet neatly. She looked up at him.

"Well you gonna tell me what you want?" she asked, no fear in her scent.

"My boss sent me ta get you."

"Your boss?"

"Magneto. He wants you in the Brotherhood."

"I've heard of the Brotherhood…It's some kind of mutant extremist group right?"

He smirked, "you could say that. Magneto thinks you'll be good for the team. I don't see how another kid is gonna do anything but cause trouble." He walked over to the bench and grabbed her bag, tossing it to her. "Let's go. We got alotta ground to cover." To his surprise she followed him back to his jeep without another word. Sophie tossed the bag in the back seat and buckled up. He started the car and drove off.

"What's your name?" she asked after a few minutes. Creed glanced at her; she was looking out her window instead of at him.

"Victor Creed…Sabretooth," he said after a while. "Magneto said your name was Sophronia."

She wrinkled her nose, "yeah, but I go by Sophie."

Victor didn't say anything after that and neither did she. He liked that, Mystique and her ward Makala never shut up.

Sophie was wondering why she felt so…complete, safe. She knew this 'Sabretooth' could tear her apart easily and wouldn't mind doing so. Frowning to herself she tried to figure out her feelings until she dozed off.

Victor couldn't believe the kid fell asleep so close to him. No one, especially frails, ever felt safe enough to sleep around him.

* * *

When the sun started to rise Creed located a motel and got a room. The only one available had one king sized bed. Her went back to the jeep and poked Sophie in the side.

"Wake up frail, I got us a room."

Sophie groaned but grabbed her bag and trudged into the room. She raised an eyebrow at the lone bed but didn't say anything. She tossed her bag in the closet and looked at Creed.

"Mind if I shower?"

He shrugged, "do what ya want, jus don't leave. I'm gonna get some beer." He left, making sure the door locked behind him. After he got the beer he figured he better get frail something to eat. Magneto would be pissed if the kid starved.

Victor stopped at a fast food place and ordered a few burgers before going back to the motel room. When he entered the room he saw the last thing he expected. Sophie was sitting on the bed in a pink sports bra and matching panties. She smiled brightly at him and didn't look the least bit embarrassed. He set the food on the small table.

"Where's yer clothes?" He tried to ignore the tightening in his pants. If Magneto hadn't ordered him to not touch the girl he'd already be buried balls deep inside her young body.

"I don't have anything comfortable to sleep in beside this," she sniffed and got up. "You brought back grub," her stomach growled loudly.

Creed shook his head to clear it of it's carnal thoughts before passing her a burger. Sophie tore open the wrapper and wolfed it down; she licked her lips and made a contented sound in the back of her throat before turning back to the bed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Creed's nose twitched and he growled.

"You in heat frail?"

Sophie looked up at him with hungry eyes. "I dunno…I've been feeling weird all night and it's just getting worse," she laid down but couldn't stop moving. Creed kicked off his boots and tossed his coat into the corner. He stalked towards the bed, inhaling deeply.

"Ya smell good sally…damn good." He remembered Mags strict orders not to rape the girl. Sophie gave him a heated look and got on her hands and knees, eyeing the bulge in his pants with obvious hunger. Well…you couldn't rape the willing. "What you want girl?"

Sophie reached out and ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans. "I think…I want what's in there." She looked up at him, "Can I see it?"

"Ya can do more than that sally. Take me out."

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. Her eyes widened when his cock sprung out, hard and demanding. "Are all men this big?"

Victor chuckled. "Naw. Be hard ta find a man my size." Sophie wrapped her hand around the massive tool and pumped slowly. "Harder girl," he growled. "Yer gonna hafta do better than that." The girl tightened her grip and leaned forward to lick his tip. With a growl Creed forced his cock down her throat; Sophie immediately relaxed her throat and swallowed.

"Mmm, good girl," her rumbled as his hands caught her hair and he thrust into her mouth. Sophie moaned around his cock, he tasted so good but she wanted something else. She reached down and rubbed herself through her panties.

Creed noticed the slight change in her position and looked down to the sight of her touching herself. He pulled away.

"Take 'em off," he kicked his pants aside and started stroking himself. Sophie pulled of what little she was wearing, Victor almost purred at the sight of her bare pussy. Unable to resist Sophie rubbed her clit and moaned softly.

Within a second Creed was on the bed, moving her land and replacing it with his own."Yer hot sally," he purred, pushing a finger into her and growling with approval. "An' tight."

Sophie mewled and bucked her hips up to meet his hand. She cried out and jerked back when he got too close to her barrier. Victor growled and moved his hands to her hips.

"You a virgin?" he already knew the answer, he could smell her purity through the thick scent of her heat. When she nodded he flashed her a wicked grin and flipped her over. Sophie immediately rose up to her hands and knees.

Without warning he ploughed into her, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the young girl. Normally he'd keeping going, fuck her until she broke. But something stopped him, wouldn't let him hurt her. Sophie pushed her rear against him, signaling that she was ready. With a grunt he gripped her hips and thrust into her wildly.

Sophie's claws ripped into the bed as she howled with pleasure. Blood dripped onto the sheets from where Victor's claws were buried in Sophie's hips. He grabbed a hand full of her dark hair and pulled her up against him; lowering his head he sank his fangs into the tender skin between her neck and shoulder.

Sophie screamed as the bite sent her head first into a ground shattering orgasm. Creed released her neck, pushed her down on the bed, and rolled her onto his back. He wasted no time and got on top of her, thrusting savagely.

"Vic!" her claws ripped down his back, he roared and pounded into her faster.

"That's right honey bitch," he growled. "Yer gonna be filled with Creed." He was close, hell it felt like his balls were on fire.

Sophie pushed herself up and sank her fangs into the spot between his neck and shoulder, just like he did to her. He let out another roar as he pumped his seed into her.

When he was finished he stayed on top of her for a few moments, enjoying the scent of their rut and the feeling of her soft body under his. Finally he rolled off of her and was surprised when she snuggled into his side. Her finger tips traced the muscles on his chest.

"Better get some sleep while ya can sally. I could go for another round right now but Mags wouldn't like if if I brought ya to him all…" his sentence was lost in a growl when Sophie's hand wrapped around his hardening cock.

"I want more," Sophie murmured, nipping at his neck. He looked into her big brown eyes and let out another loud growl before giving her exactly what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lie

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Victor Creed (*sob*) or any other marvel character. Don't sue!

**WARNING: There is SEX in this story. There will be sex in following chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Reviews are desired, flames are not.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE LIE**

"Creed's back!" Makala chirped to Mystique after changing out of her hawk form. "He was the girl with him!"

Mystique followed the younger girl out of the tent they shared and to the heart of the Brotherhood's campsite where other members were already waiting. She pushed past them and went to Magneto's side. Her eyes widened when she saw Creed's arm around the girl Magneto sent him after. She was even more surprised when he sent a warning growl to mutants who looked at the girl in a way he didn't like.

"Welcome my dear," said Magneto with a fatherly smile. The girl stayed at Victor's side, looking at the old man with distrust.

"What do you want with me? I'm sure there are plenty of other orphan mutants running around."

"There are none with your talents child, none with your spirit."

"I'm just a wolf. You have Sabretooth and two other shape shifters here."

"That's not what I mean," Erik moved closer to her and stuck a finger under her chin, ignoring the warning growl from Victor and tilting the girl's head up. "You are very beautiful my dear, your eyes can lie so well."

Sophie jerked her head away from him and glared, "don't touch me."

Mystique moved forward to strike the brat for her disrespect but Magneto only laughed.

"Yes, you are exactly what we need. Now, what is your mutant name?"

"Howler," she looked at Victor and smirked. He had named her after their day in bed. She had a habit of howling during orgasm.

Magneto's eyes darkened, "did you forget my order Sabretooth?"

Victor nuzzled Sophie's hair in a way that plainly said 'mine'. "Can't rape the willing Mags. She stays with me." He picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder before stalking to his tent.

"What are you going to do about this?" hissed Mystique after the crowd has dispersed.

"Do? I am going to do nothing. My concern was that he would brutalize the girl and break her. She seems completely content," with that Magneto returned to his tent.

"Doesn't matter," said Mystique to her ward. "He'll get bored with her soon enough, he always does."

* * *

For the next week the members of the Brotherhood never saw Sabretooth without Howler. The nights were constantly disrupted by roars and howls but the days came to know a calmer, but more protective, Sabretooth.

Mystique was furious. Victor was supposed to be hers, not some teenaged hussy's! She began to plot a way to get rid of Sophie. She couldn't kill her, no telling what kind of rage that might put Creed in. No…she had to think of something else. An idea popped into her head and she grinned. It was perfect! Now she just had to wait for Creed to be sent off on an assignment.

"Why can't I go with you?" asked Sophie as she watched Creed pack for some long assignment Magneto had given him. "I'm a good fighter, you said so yourself!"

"I told you sally, I'm infiltratin a government lab and I can't be watchin after yer hide. You'd probably end up on one of their table's getting yer insides played with."

"I can take care of myself! I was just fine before you came along!"

"Yer stayin and that's that!"

"Fine, I'll stay," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure I could find someone willing to keep me company."

Creed roared and wrapped his hand around her throat; he lifted her off the ground. "Yer mine honey bitch, you remember that." He dropped her to the ground and grabbed his bag.

"You don't own me Creed. Don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back."

Creed laughed, "don't kid yerself sally. We both know you ain't got the guts ta leave me." With that he left, not noticing the hawk perched right above the tent.

* * *

Mystique laughed when Makala told her about what she had overheard.

"This is perfect! Now when he comes back and finds her gone he'll think she left!" She couldn't stop grinning. "Go do what I told you. Make sure they're here by the time she takes her midnight run." Makala nodded and flew off.

* * *

Jean's head popped up, "someone's coming."

The X-Men were all lounging in front of the huge TV in the rec room; when Jean spoke they all looked at her. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom that was wired to the gate.

"I need to see Wolverine" came a girl's voice, "please; Creed is keeping a girl against her will." That was all it took to have Logan on his feet and running to the gate. Worried he was walking into a trap the others followed.

A red haired teenage girl stood alone at the gate. Logan sniffed around but only smelled her, he let her in.

"You got Mystique's scent all over you…could only mean you're with the Brotherhood," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"She is," confirmed Jean, "she's in Mystique's care."

"So why'd she send you with that crack pot story?" growled Logan, "what's she want?"

Makala scowled, "it's the truth. Creed found a girl in the city and brought her back with him. He's been raping her every night and during the day he doesn't let her out of his sight."

"Magneto lets him get away with that?" asked Jean in shock.

"She keeps Creed from going out and doing it in public, Magneto is trying to lay low."

"I still want to know why Mystique sent you," said Logan, "I know about her and Creed's history."

"Then you know she doesn't want him to have anything close to happiness."

Logan frowned.

"The girl's only eighteen."

"How can we get to her?" asked Scott. "We can't just walk into the Brotherhood camp and pass Creed."

"Magneto sent him on an assignment. He lets Howler run at midnight, he likes to run her down. Anyway he told her to stay in shape while he's gone so she'll be alone."

"Why doesn't she just run away?" asked Ororo.

"You kidding? Creed's got her so scared and broken she'd never think of leaving. She'll stay until he kills her," Makala looked at Logan. "And you know he will."

* * *

"Stupid Victor," muttered Sophie for the millionth time since Victor has left. She took off her shoes and rummaged through their clothes, looking for her usual running clothes. Her hands stopped on one of Victor's white tee shirts. Without realizing what she was doing Sophie picked it up and brought it to her nose, Victor's feral scent immediately calmed her and she sighed. He was right…she couldn't leave him.

She pulled the shirt on over her naked body and wasn't surprised when it went down to her knees. She tied her dark hair back with a blood red ribbon and left the tent.

* * *

Logan gulped when the girl came into view. She was so pretty…and so young. Her dark hair and copper skin reminded him of Silver Fox, his fists clenched but his rage soon disappeared as he watched her run.

Howler, that's what Makala called her. She looked almost like a spirit wearing only a baggy shirt, the moonlight made her glow. He was glad he had talked the others into letting him come alone. He didn't want them to see the way he was looking at an eighteen year old kid; he felt like a pervert when he felt himself get hard. He shook his head before running silently after her.

* * *

The back of Sophie's neck tingled. Someone was following her. She sniffed the air and almost stumbled. A feral male…but not Victor. She thought about shifting but decided to wait. She ran faster.

* * *

Logan cursed when she sped up, somehow she caught his scent. He quickly caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. She snarled and tried to get out from under him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" grunted Logan.

"Nice way of showing it!" she threw her head back and nailed him in the face. He cried out and fell off of her. Sophie got up and turned to face him, her body shimmering as she started to shift.

*Sleep* whispered a female voice. Sophie stumbled and tried to fight it. She passed out before she made it a foot closer to Logan.

Jean helped Logan to his feet.

"I told you guys to stay at the mansion," he grumbled. Rouge winced as she watched Logan's broken nose heal.

"Good thing we didn't listen."


	3. Chapter 3: Loyalty

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Victor Creed (*sob*) or any other marvel character. Don't sue!

**WARNING: There is SEX in this story. There will be sex in following chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Reviews are desired, flames are not.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

LOYALTY

Sophie groaned and opened her eyes; she had one hell of a headache. She tried to sit up and her pain gave way to panic when she found herself strapped down to a medical table.

"Easy kid," Logan moved to her bed side, "you're safe."

"Then why the fuck am I tied down?!"

Logan frowned; the girl didn't seem to be broken. "We didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Bullshit, you didn't want me to hurt you."

"Sophie," the Professor rolled into the med lab with Jean and Hank at his side. "We aren't going to hurt you. We were told you were being help against your will."

Sophie's eyes narrowed, "who told you that?"

"Mystique's side kick," said Logan.

"And you believed her?" she thrashed against her restraints. "Let me go! Take me back!"

"You want to go back? To Creed?!" asked Logan in shock.

"Damn right! When he finds out you took me he'll tear your throats out!"

"What makes you think you matter that much to him huh?" Logan growled, "Don't you get it? Yer a toy to him."

"But I'm still his. And Vic doesn't like when people take his things. He will come for me."

"Then stay here until he does," Logan dared. "We'll see how much you mean to him."

"Fine, but don't blame me when he kills you all."

* * *

Logan looked around the dining hall and frowned.

"She hasn't come out of her room," said Rogue. "She refuses to."

"What's she gonna do? Stay in there forever?"

"Until Creed comes for her."

Logan got up and went to the room they had given Sophie when she agreed to stay. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came an angry voice.

"Come on darling, you got to be hungry by now."

"I'm not your darlin!"

"Fine, but I know yer hungry," when she didn't get a response he took a deep breath. He never thought he'd say this, "Creed wouldn't want you getting all weak." The door creaked open a crack.

"How do you know what he'd want?" the girl asked softly.

"I know him better than you think."

Sophie opened the door and stepped out. Logan could smell her tears and noticed her red eyes but didn't say anything about it.

"Good girl, now let's get you some grub."

She followed him to the dining hall but stopped outside of the big double doors.

"You okay kid?"

"There's a lot of mutants in there…"

"Yeah, there were a lot in the Brotherhood too."

"That was different. Victor was there to protect me." She looked up at Logan, "he'd never let anything hurt me."

"He hurt you."

"No," she said firmly, "he didn't." Logan searched her eyes then sighed.

"Alright kid," he opened the double doors, "and don't worry, I'll protect you." As soon as they walked in Kitty jumped up and waived.

"Oh come sit over here with us!" she called out. Sophie looked at Logan.

"Kitty's a nice girl. She'll introduce you to some of the other kids."

Sophie nodded and went over to Kitty.

"You must be Sophie! Rogue told us you might not come out of your room for a while but once I heard you could change into a wolf I knew you'd come out because wolves don't like to be cooped up…" the teenage girl babbled on and on. Sophie just watched her with a bewildered look on her face.

"Kitty's talking the poor girl's ear off," observed Ororo. "After this we may never get her out of her room again."

After lunch the kids scattered; to Logan's surprise Sophie followed Kitty outside.

"This place is kinda cool," said Sophie, "I've never been around so many mutie kids before."

"It's great. Here we never have to hide who we are," agreed Kitty. Sophie sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain. Kitty noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Do you miss him?"

Sophie gave her a shocked look, "how'd you…?"

"Not much stays a secret in this place. The rumor is Sabretooth snatched you and kept you chained to his bed."

"It wasn't like that! I went with him willingly and the other stuff," she blushed, "well it's no one's business!"

Kitty held up her hands, "down girl. I didn't believe the rumors. You don't act traumatized or anything."

"He will come for me."

Peter walked over, "hey, bet you're glad to be away from that monster huh?"

Sophie's eyes darkened, "what did you say?"

"I said you're probably glad to be away from that monster…"

Sophie snarled in fury and tackled Peter to the ground. "No one insults my mate!" she roared as she slashed at his face.

"Sophie!" Logan ran over and pulled her off of Peter. She struggled against him. "Knock it off!" he snarled. She stopped moving and looked into his eyes.

"I won't let anyone insult my mate," she said calmly.

* * *

Creed let out a small purr when the scents of camp reached his nose. While he was away he'd done some thinking and decided he'd take Sophie and go home to Canada. He was tired of being at Magneto's beck and call and didn't like leaving Sophie with all those male mutants.

He walked through the camp, ignoring every one and heading right for his tent, nothing sounded better then burying himself deep into Sophie's hot body.

Not too far away Makala watched nervously. An angry roar ripped through the air as soon as Creed entered the tent. He came back out and roared again.

"SOPHIE!"

"She took off," said Mystique. "She left soon after you did." Victor's blue eyes narrowed.

"I can smell the lie on ya. Where is she?"

The blue woman glared and said nothing. Creed was about to gut her when he noticed the scared look on Makala's face. He started towards her but she changed form and flew off. Mystique was gone when he turned back to her.

With a snarl he went into the woods. Sophie's scent was there was fading. A flash of red caught his eye…Sophie's favorite ribbon was red. He walked over to it and brought it up to his nose. His eyes darkened with fury, "you'll pay for touching what's mine runt."


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay guys, let's put this to a vote. Let me know if you would prefer Sophie getting pregnant now, or not. Which ever gets the most votes is what I'll go with.

Thank you for your input and all the support you've shown so far.


	5. Chapter 4: My Girl

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Victor Creed (*sob*) or any other marvel character. Don't sue!

**WARNING: There is SEX in this story, in this chapter. There will be sex in following chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Reviews are desired, flames are not.

Special thanks to those who responded to my author's note, you guys really helped out my writer's block! This chapter isn't very long, but I hope you'll like it

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**MY GIRL**

"How long has she been at this?" asked Logan as he watched Sophie throw herself against the cell door.

"About two hours," said Jean with a shake of her head.

"Well let her out then."

"Logan, she almost killed Peter. Until she can prove that she's not a psychopath, like Creed, she'll have to stay in there."

"Perhaps we should rethink that," said Hank. "I just got the results from the blood sample we took when she got here…she's pregnant."

"Oh god," whispered Jean, her eyes wide. Suddenly the mansion alarm started to go off; when Sophie heard it she stopped attacking the door and smirked.

"Told you so."

* * *

Victor Creed walked onto the mansion grounds like he owned the place. Logan went out to meet him.

"Where's my girl runt?"

"You mean your toy?"

Creed growled, "she came with me on her own, yer the one who took her!"

"Victor!" Sophie had been brought outside by the others. She ran to Victor and threw herself into his arms. Keeping his eyes on Logan, Victor tangled his hands in Sophie's hair and kissed her roughly. Logan stiffened but didn't move.

"She's pregnant," he growled. Victor stopped kissing Sophie and moved one of his deadly hands down to her belly before smirking at the smaller man.

"That's what happens when you have a mate runt," he pushed Sophie behind him and lengthened his claws. "Yer buddies know yer lustin after a teenager? I can smell it on you."

Logan's face darkened and his claws came out with a _*snikt*_. Before the two could tear into each other Sophie shifted into a wolf and moved to Vic's side, growling at Logan.

_'If you try to fight him Sophie will jump in too,' _came Jean's voice in Logan's head. _'She'll get hurt Logan.' _With a growl Logan retracted his claws.

"Get outta here bub; I'm tired of lookin at ya."

Victor sneered. "Red tug your leash?" He looked down at Sophie. "Let's go Sally; I wanna get the scent of this place off of you." Sophie wagged her tail and followed him away from the mansion without looking back.

* * *

Once they reached his jeep Sophie shifted back, Victor was on her in a matter of seconds. He pressed her against the jeep, his claws tearing through her clothes.

When he saw the way the runt was looking at _his _girl it made Victor want to rip his head off, in fact he was still strongly considering doing that; but Sophie's sweet scent wrapped around him, made all his blood head south. His scent was still laced with hers; no one else had touched her.

He picked her up and laid her down on the hood, pausing only to rip open his jeans before slamming into her with a satisfied groan. Sophie cried out, his brutal invasion hurt but it was a pain she craved. She tugged him down, finding his lips with hers before biting down hard enough to draw blood. Victor growled and put his hands on her shoulders to slam her down on his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Victor," Sophie moaned, her body tensing as her orgasm drew closer. Suddenly Victor pulled away and put Sophie on her feet; she swayed before getting her footing.

Knowing what he wanted Sophie got down on her hands and knees, earning a growl of approval from Victor. His hands went to her hips, his claws slowly sinking into her soft skin. The head of his member teased her entrance.

"Don't tease!" she snarled. Victor chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want," with a flex of his hips he was inside of her. "Fuck you feel good…" Sophie thrust back against him. "That's my girl," Vic grunted. "My girl…"

* * *

Victor glanced over at Sophie as he drove down the empty highway. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling gently. If he focused on her scent he could barely detect the change in her. That small life growing in her belly…his cub.

Having kids never crossed his mind, especially after that mess with Graydon. But the girl was pregnant, there would be a kid running around his house. He smirked, picturing a little boy with claws and fangs. The image brought forth the memory of another little boy and the smirk fell from his face. The boy in his memories was starving, dirty, and chained up in a basement. The boy was looking down at freshly healed hands; the claws were back which meant they would soon be yanked out.

"Vic?" Sophie voice pulled him out of his dark memories. He looked at her again. "Are you okay with…with the baby?" For the first time since they met she looked uncertain, anxious.

"I ain't the daddy type Sophie," he turned his attention back to the road. "Just keep it out of my way."


End file.
